The Developmental Core helps scientists develop research that addresses a complex, rapidly changing[unreadable] epidemic. To meet these challenges, we must continually refresh our research portfolio with innovative[unreadable] projects, nurture the careers of new investigators as well as scientists already working in HIV/AIDS, and[unreadable] provide an environment that promotes scientific rigor, innovation, interdisciplinary collaboration, and[unreadable] productivity. The Developmental Core invests in the creation of high quality science that is theoretically[unreadable] pertinent and pragmatic and the training of first-rate scientists. This goal is not achieved serendipitously. It is[unreadable] the result of testing new ideas, having a pool of talented and well-trained scientists doing work that meets the[unreadable] highest scientific standards, and working in a scientifically fertile environment.